


My Dearest Friends

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crazy, Evil Deceit Sanders, Gen, Horror, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: When Virgil and his friends receive a letter from their old friend, Deceit, inviting them to join him at his manor for a night of "thrilling delight", they are skeptical but decide to go.What a mistake.The four get pulled into a sick game orchestrated by Deceit. The only goal? Escape. (A horror style modern AU)Unfinished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Virgil and his friends receive a letter from their old friend, Deceit, inviting them to join him at his manor for a night of "thrilling delight", they are skeptical but decide to go.
> 
> What a mistake.
> 
> The four get pulled into a sick game orchestrated by Deceit. The only goal? Escape. (A horror style modern AU)

_To My Dearest Friends,_

_I know that it has been a long while since we have had the pleasure of enjoying each other's delightful company, and I deeply regret that._

I _wish to bring us together once again to spend a night regaling in thrilling activities and delightful conversations just as we once did in days long since passed._

_I hope we shall reconcile our lost friendships with an enjoyable night of fun and adventure._

_Please, my friends, come to my address -listed on the back of this letter- on the night of the 13th this month. I will take great care to prepare my estate for your awaited arrival. I hope you will find this night to be the best of your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Deceit._

Virgil slammed the note down on the tabletop, staring at the identical pieces of papers that were clutched in his friends' hands.

"You guys all got Dee's invitation too?"

"Yeah. Personally hand-delivered to my door yesterday by a woman dressed up in a maid costume." Roman nodded, placing his note on the table and smoothing the wrinkles upon it out as he spoke. "It was kind of weird, but who am I go judge? I wear a prince costume seventy-three percent of the time."

"The same thing happened to me except for me it was a man." Virgil nodded, moving to take a seat with the others sitting at Roman's kitchen island.

"Mine was a woman. Roman, the woman who delivered your note, what did she look like?" Logan questioned Roman as he placed his paper upon the counter across from Virgils.

"She was tall, like 5'11 or something, and she wore her brown hair in a bun. I think she had greyish eyes but I wouldn't be able to say for sure."

"Hmm" Logan mused, contemplating the new information that had been given to him. "The lady that delivered my note was around 5'6 with long blonde hair and blue eyes. So it seems we had different people."

Patton opens his mouth to speak while looking at Virgil.

"I had a man. Virgil, what did your's lo-"

"He was tall, with brown hair and a beard." Virgil cut off Patton as he described the person who had delivered his invitation. "And he wore a suit," Virgil added, almost as an afterthought.

"Mine was tall with red hair, and he was wearing a watch with a kitten on it!!" Patton grinned exuberantly as he mentioned the animal.

"Interesting... we all live relatively close to one another, yet Deceit chose to have a different person deliver the invitations to us when he could've simply used one person, or just sent them by mail." Logan neatly folded up his invitation, sticking it carefully into his shirt pocket for safekeeping. "So, what I believe we need to discuss is the question of are we going to this... event?"

"Are we going?!" Roman scoffed. "Of course we are!"

"Well, it's the 12th... I guess we can start driving up tomorrow morning? The directions on the back of the map don't seem like it'll take too long to drive there, maybe an hour or two at most." Logan supplied, tucking his note neatly into his breast pocket as he stood. "I must be off. I suppose we'll meet each other at Roman's house tomorrow to leave? He has the biggest car."

After a round of confirmation, the friends got up and went their separate ways, some more excited about the event than others.

《◇》

Virgil stared out the window of the car as it trundled up the long driveway that led to the large and regal manor that was apparently owned by Deceit.

"Dee owns this...?" Roman's mouth was agape as he peered over the wheel of the car. "This is like a Disney-level mansion!"

"I do agree that the size of the manor was... unexpected." Logan agreed as the car slowed to a stop.

"I'm so so excited! I can't wait to see Dee again! It sure has been a long time!" Patton cried out as he leaned forward from the back seat, excitement clear in his bright eyes.

"I'm just suspicious of why he invited _us,_ " Virgil grumbled from the back of the car, drawing his hoodie closer around himself. "I mean we haven't spoken in years."

"I'm sure it's-" Roman was cut off as someone knocked on his window, a quick three knocks before they stepped back, their shadow falling onto Roman.

"Guys!" Roman hissed, staring up at the figure. "That's the woman who delivered my letter!"

Almost as if on cue, the three other people in the car had their doors knocked on.

"That's her!" Logan confirmed the identity of his with Virgil and Patton adding their confirmation that the person who had delivered their letter was outside their door.

Roman hesitantly reached out and unlocked the car doors, after which the people, who were dressed as maids and butlers, curtly opened their respective car doors, standing back to hold the door open and allow the person to get out of the car.

Virgil carefully stood from the car, avoiding the tall man's unnerving gaze as their grey eyes followed him, closing the car door after he had gotten out and falling into place behind him as Virgil walked around the car to join the rest of his friends.

Exchanging uneasy looks, the four made their way towards the front doors. Before they could reach them, Roman's person stepped forward quickly, turning to stand in the middle of the doors, her cool gaze examining the group.

"Welcome to Mr. Deceit's home. He is busy at the moment, but he wishes to extend his apologies and assured you he will arrive to entertain you four later." The servant opened the large front door, her uniformed body moving aside as she motioned for the group to enter the lavish building. "But first, before you see Mr. Deceit, you four need to change."

"Change? Change... what?" Logan questioned.

"Your absolutely dreadful choice of outfits, of course." A tall, intimidating man stepped into view from a hallway leading away from the main sitting room, his body clothed with an immaculate suit, hands neatly clasped together behind his back.

"Our... outfits?" Roman lifted an eyebrow, skepticism clear in his hazel gaze.

"Your "look", the clothes you have chosen to wear to this... event, do not fit Mr. Deceit's likes. So you shall change into something more... pleasing."

"But I didn't bring anything to change into!" Patton quietly called out, worry clear in his gaze.

"Mr. Deceit has chosen what you shall wear. Please, come and sit and wait for a moment. When they come for you, you will follow the servant to your room. I do not suggest disobeying our masters' orders." The man motioned to the couches behind him before leaving, walking away up the staircase, the other gathered servants disappearing from sight as they walk away through the halls, leaving the visitors alone in the main room.

The group gingerly took a seat on the couches, staring at each other in confusion and unease.

Before the four friends could say anything to discuss the weird requirements that Deceit wished of them, a woman stepped out of the shadows of the dimly lit hallway, sharp grey eyes staring directly at Roman.

"Roman Sanders. Please follow me." The woman, the one Roman had earlier identified as the person who had delivered his invitation, slightly bowed her head to the man.

Roman slowly stood, uneasily looking at his friends, unwilling to leave them and go off on his own in this creepy place.

"Guys, I don-"

"Roman Sanders. Follow me. Do not disobey the orders of Mr. Deceit." The servant repeated, grey eyes narrowing as her preciously straight lips quirked downward into a slight frown of disapproval.

"Roman, just... do as she says. For now." Virgil urges his friends, discomfort and worry clear in his eyes.

Roman hesitated, before nodding slowly allowing himself to be led off by the servant.

《◇》


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfiction is unofficially abandoned. I may check in on it and possibly write a few sentences every once in a while, and there is a small chance of it getting an update in the future, but my love for Sanders Sides has greatly diminished, which I am mostly at fault for.

When I was an active member of this community, I became unhealthily obsessed with Sanders Sides and that obsession had taken over my life, and I have now severely burned myself out, and I'm trying to move on to communities and fandoms that don't hold as many bad memories for me.

I love everyone I've met throughout my years as a Fander, and I'll never forget the people and amazing times I've met and had. ♡

I'm sorry to all of those who hoped to see an ending to my many works-in-progress.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon? I'm working on my WoW fanfics but hopefully I'll get back in the Sanders Sides mood soon.


End file.
